I Heart Big Sis
by HolyRomanVixen
Summary: She can't help it. She doesn't want to, but it happens. Pinkie's secret has been hidden in wraps for years, leaving all but one special somepony know: Maud. No matter what, she will protect her, love her, and help her through the pain. That's what sisters are for


**Priyvet everypony! This is my first (posted) MLP fanfiction, and i hope you enjoy it~ Please leave a review telling me how I did, constructive critisism is always welcome! And if you liked this, don't forget to follow or fav me for more stories like this in the future! so let's get started!**

* * *

"Maud~!" a cheerful voice chirped in her ear, making the grey-lilac mare's ear twitch at the gust of air invading it. Light entered her vision as she cracked her eyes open, mostly pouring around the figure standing by her. Next a loud yawn escaped her lips, causing that sweet voice to giggle. "Boy, you slept like-"

"A rock?" the monotone voice guessed, which sent the bubblegum pink mare in front of her in a fit of laughter.

"Yup!"

Maud got up on all fours, pawing her eyes until the last threads of sleep disappeared and she regained her expressionless face. Almost immediately, Pinkie pressed her muzzle into her sister's neck lovingly, practically humming with energy. Even if the bland mare wouldn't show it, she practically was about to have a heart attack from the cuteness of her younger sister's actions. She placed a hoof around the poofy mane and hugged her close, enjoying the warmth. "Did you sleep well too?"

"Well~" she hummed, making her older sister's eyebrow raise slightly. "I had another one of those urges... So I drank coffee instead!"

"Pinkie..." she started, trying to choose her words carefully. "What did you do with 'it'?"

"Don't worry, I finished it up~!" came the cheerful response. "No leftovers!" The sweet tone covering the dark task done made Maud give a small smile. Such irony, her sister was. The secrets her sister kept around her friends was immediately dropped upon entering Maud's home, her hidden affection towards her coming out. She was hyper by nature, but that mixed with the surprise hugs, kisses, and cuddles made walking around the house a somewhat daunting task. A quick peck to her lips and the Pinkie was already down the stairs, leaving the scent of copper wafting up the stone loving pony's nose.

"C'mon Maud! I'm making breakfast! Your favorite too, rock chip pancakes!"

"Coming." she called back, heading to the kitchen where Pinkie was flipping the breakfast delicacies, embedded with rocks. She licked her lips and proceeded to pick up the newspaper strewn along the floor, missing the comic pages that Pinkie hoarded with a passion. She scanned the pages, reading over numerous columns until a certain title caught her eye.

"'Local Drunkard Gone Missing, Ponies Worried'." Maud read aloud, scanning the pages of the newspaper, flicking her teal eyes up to meet Pinkie's curious electric blues as she placed the stack in front of her. Immediately she took a quick bite, chewing the rock bits to a fine gradient before swallowing. "Did you...?"

"She was stumbling around in the alley with an empty bottle of firewhiskey. I didn't know she was a popular background pony!" Pinkie exclaimed, getting a look of confusion from the older mare. "Ignore that." she added.

"Regardless, you can't just abduct anypony. What did I tell yo-"

"Homeless, weak, and ponies who I know won't be missed." Pinkie repeated, feeling like a scolded filly in class.

"Exactly. You don't want to get caught, do you?" Maud asked, finishing the last of the large pancake stack.

"No..."

"Me either. I don't want to lose my sis." For the second time that day, Maud wrapped her hooves around the bubblegum mare and hugged her. "I'll protect you the best I can, but you got to help a little too."

"Okie dokie Loki!" Pinkie chirped, giggling when a soft kiss was pressed to her cheek. "I'll be extra careful next time !"

"You better be. Or I might do this." She pressed her hoof into the cheery mare's side and tickled her, making her squirm and laugh loudly.

"M-Maud! Stop! Hahahahaha!" Pinkie said, laughing and squirming until she was set free from her captor's torturous tickling hooves. Allowing her fit of laughter faded, she trotted up to the door. "I will! Pinkie promise!" she swore. "I'll be back in a little while sis! Love ya!" With that, she left, leaving Maud to her own devices.

Deciding to take a quick walk around the rock farm, she shrugged on a light jacket to counter the rather chilly breeze and headed out. The bright morning light stung her eyes, but she shook it off as she started a slow trot around the grounds. Her gaze swept across the rather lonesome area in delight, walking up to certain rocks and greeting them. After bidding a rather small and crystalline rock named Robert goodbye, she climbed up onto the flat rock jutting out perfectly into the sunlight and promptly flopped down in the sunbeam's warmth. Her eyelids fluttered as she gave a loud yawn, setting Boulder between her crossed front hooves. It is awful early to be up... Maybe I'll take a nap, she thought, and with that thought, she fell into the dark void of her dreams.

* * *

"Maud! Maud, wake up!"

The grey mare shot up almost immediately at the sound of her sister's panicked tone. She gazed at her sister, eyes widening. Her muzzle had a small splash of crimson liquid, the same substance coating her hooves. A pickax was by her side, the tip equally bloody. Her wide, blue eyes revealed the fear that made her whole body shake. "M-Maud, I messed up big time and I need your help." she stuttered, flinching slightly as her sister jumped and landed next to her.

"Where is it?" Maud asked, voice as monotone as ever.

"O-Over here." The frightened pink mare lead her sister to a more secluded area, where the afternoon sun's rays were unable to touch. A limp body laid underneath the shadow casting rock, a huge hole going through its skull. It was on its side, where a gaping hole was torn open and various organs had been strewn around and eaten. Its bright red fur was coated darker, emerald eyes now clouded over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! He scared me while I was farming cuz he was behind me and I thought it was another diamond dog at first so I swung the pick and... I'm sorry!" Pinkie cried, hiding her head in her hooves. "Now their gonna find us and take me away to the loony bin I'm not loony! A-And they'll-"

"Pinkie. I got this. Calm down."

"O-Okay..."

"Now, do exactly as I say..."

* * *

A lone form was waiting patiently on the hill, crouched, emerald eyes wide and alert. Her body practically shook in excitement as she faced the sky. "Any minute now..." she whispered to herself. Moments later, sunlight began to wash over the orchard, and finally over the orange mare, who immediately darted down to the apple-laden trees upon the feel of warm sunlight on her face. Eagerly, she weaved around the trees, eyes shining at the sight of the fresh crop. Soon her eyes fell on a collapsed older apple tree, widening at the body beneath it.

"Big Mac!" she yelped, darting to him, easily leaping over the gnarled trunk. "Big Mac, are you-" She stopped mid sentence, gasping and hiding her face in her hooves. A loud wailing noise escaped her lips at the sight. His head had been crushed by the tree, his side torn open and feasted upon by creatures unknown. The mournful cries reached the two mares hidden away in the bushes, making Pinkie's mane deflate. Oh, how she wanted to weep too. She wanted to run to her friend and comfort her, but also tear into the carcass that was lying there. She looked over to her sister, who was watching the scene with a blank look.

"Well, you should be safe now, Pinkie." she spoke, a hint of relief in her voice. "Lets go." The bubblegum mare followed, head low as she returned home. Noticing her sister's depressed state, Maud trotted ahead of her, darting into the house and locking it. "Stay right there for a little bit Pinkie." she commanded through the door, making her collapse on the ground.

An hour or so later, the purple maned mare peeked out the door, watching Pinkie have a conversation with a group of stones. "Come in." Startled, the party pony got up, a blush on her face. With a nod, she walked in. Immediately, her eyes widened at the sight. The livingroom had been completely covered in purple and pink streamers, matching balloons floating everywhere. Confetti was released from the ceiling, getting all in her and Maud's mane. She gave a cheerful laugh, her mane poofing up.

"Maud! This is super duper awesome! Thank you thank you thank you!" she chirped, pecking her sister's cheek and darting into the giant pillow fort into the middle. Giggling and small cries of "Woah!" and "So cute!" came from the structure, making Maud smile (on the inside) and join her. She was almost swallowed up by the amount of fluffy comforters and pillows she had in it. And in the back was Pinkie, curled up and asleep. In her hooves was a plush grey pony with a short purple mane and a teal shirt. Deciding that their hard work of dragging a dead stallion all night and making the tree fall on his neck perfectly was worth a nap, she cuddled up to the dozing mare and fell asleep, the scent of copper still lingering on their coats.


End file.
